Last Class
by HanRii03
Summary: "Penantianku, selama 3 tahun..."/Warn! : Summary Hancur! GS! AU! Crack Pair!ChanKai etc. Genre : Romance and Friendship (maybe!) Rate : K semi T!/ ONE SHOOT!


Last Class

Warn! : GS! AU! OOC! Crack Pair! Based on _manga_!

A/N : yang ditulis **bold**, itu JonginPov. Kalau **bold **dengan tanda "kutip 2", itu kata-kata yang pernah terucapkan sebelum nya.

Ini dari _manga _yang aku baca. Judul nya sama, Last Class karya Machiko Sakurai.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

…

**18 hari lagi, kami akan lulus**_._

Pengumuman Pelajaran & Ujian Perbaikan

Kelas III-3

"kenapa begini!? _Saengsonim_!" seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung merengek sambil mangajukan protes pada pria muda di hadapan nya.

_Dak duk!_

Ia mulai memukul-mukul meja nya. "aku kan sudah rajin!"

"berisik!" muncul urat-urat membentuk persimpangan di dahi pria itu "rajin apa nya!? Kredit dan nilaimu pas-pasan!" lanjut pria itu.

"Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin! Nasib kalian tergantung pada ujian perbaikan. Jangan bolos pelajaran tambahan!"ujar pria itu, masih disertai urat membentuk persimpangan di jidat nya.

"ini salah sistem pendidikan kita! Aku tak bersalah!" pemuda yang dipanggil Park Chanyeol itu masih saja mengajukan protes disertai rengekan nya. Ia juga masih memukul-mukul meja nya.

"jangan ngelantur! Aku juga terpaksa. Menambah perkerjaanku saja!"

"masa guru begitu sih!?"

**Mulai hari ini, selama 4 hari…**

Chanyeol melirik sambil memasang raut wajah kesal kepada gadis yang dipanggil Jongin. Jongin yang merasa diperhatikan, tersadar dari lamunan nya. Chanyeol berdiri.

"Jonginnie! Memang nya dibelakang bisa belajar!?"

"apa sih!?"

"Jongin, maju kedepan."

"menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol berjalan ke bangku disebelah bangku yang Jongin duduki.

_Zrek_

"curang!" Chanyeol menarik kursi itu kebelakang dan menduduki nya.

Dua Tahun Lalu

Upacara Penyambutan Siswa Baru

"Kim Jongin!" Jongin melirik ketika merasa nama nya dipanggil dari belakang.

_Was…wes…wos…_

Semua ikut melirik kepada orang yang memanggil nama Jongin, melihat ada ke 'unik' an didiri orang itu.

"Kebetulan sekali. Nama sepupuku sama denganmu." Pemuda itu, Park Chanyeol, menunjuk Jongin yang kebingungan dengan telunjuk nya.

_Was…wes…wos…_

"mungkin kau juga masih saudaraku." Park Chanyeol memberikan _v sign _pada Jongin. Dimata Jongin, rambut _blonde _Chanyeol seakan bersinar terang sekali.

"Jongin, kau kenal dia?" tanya teman Jongin. Jongin hanya terdiam sambil melihat adengan seorang pria muda–yang sepertinya guru mengejar Chanyeol.

**Sangat membekas.**

"_oy_! Kau yang berambut _blonde_! Kelas berapa!?"

"uwaaa!"

**Sejak itu, gaya rambut nya selalu berubah.**

"pagi!"

"keren ya?"

"anak ini konyol."

"hahaha!"

**Chanyeol selalu jadi pusat perhatian.**

Tahun Pertama Berlalu

**Di tengah keramaian, Chanyeol selalu jadi yang paling mencolok.**

Kelas II-3

"huahahaha!"

"Chanyeol itu menarik perhatian, ya." Jongin melihat ke arah gerombolan Chanyeol.

"masa? Provokatif sih…" teman Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, menanggapi. Ia dan Jongin lalu saling berpandangan.

.

.

_Grek!_

_Hegh!_

"YANG BENAR!? JONGIN, JADI BEGITU!?"

Baekhyun mengcengkram erat-erat bahu Jongin sambil menduduk kan diri nya di meja Jongin. Jongin langsung kaget mendapat 'serangan' tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun.

"bukan…" Jongin menjawab pelan, terlalu takut dengan 'serangan' tiba-tiba Baekhyun.

"Jonginnie," Jongin memutar kepala nya menghadap Chanyeol, sumber suara. "berisik sekali sih." Lanjut nya sambil menunjuk Jongin.

"justru kau yang ribut!" balas Baekhyun

"HAHAHA!" Chanyeol kembali tertawa berderai air mata, tak memperdulikan balasan Baekhyun.

"**Jonginnie,"**

"hahaha…" wajah Jongin memerah disela tawa nya.

"**Jonginnie,"**

"Jonginnie!"

_Tuk_

Chanyeol memukul bagian belakang kepala Jongin dengan siku nya yang tak berhenti tertawa.

"sakit!" Jongin berjalan seperti setrika sambil memegang bagian belakang kepala nya yang dipukul Chanyeol.

_Sret_

"_annyeong_." Chanyeol menyapa kelas sambil menggeser pintu kelas dan tak memperdulikan Jongin.

"capek! Ngantuk!" Chanyeol meletakan tas nya di sudut meja yang mempunyai gantungan.

"datang juga nih!" seorang pria muda menghampiri meja yang ditempati Chanyeol. Jongin menyusul menduduki diri nya di meja disebelah Chanyeol.

"_annyeong_, Han _saengsonim_." Sapa Chanyeol malas.

"nah! Kerjakan kan ini." Pria itu menyerahkan selembar kertas berisikan soal-soal untuk masing-masing siswa nya itu.

"aku di ruang guru!"

_Klek_

"ah! Aku lupa buku _text_-nya." Ujar Chanyeol panik "lihat dong!" lagi-lagi, Jongin tersadar dari lamunan nya.

"huh! Dasar!" Jongin meletakan buku _text_-nya ke tengah saat Chanyeol telah menggeser meja nya ke dekat Jongin.

"maaf ya!"

**Hingga kini, sudah sebelas kali tukar tempat duduk.**

"kok aku di depan lagi!?"

"sudah! Duduk!"

**Tapi aku tak pernah duduk di samping nya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hyuuu~_

_trek_

Kedua nya terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing

"um?" Jongin baru sadar, Chanyeol telah larut dalam alam bawah sadar nya dari tadi.

**Konyol.**

'dia tidur' batin Jongin. Jongin melirik wajah nya yang tertidur.

_Sret_

Ia menggeserkan tangan nya melekat pada tangan Chanyeol yang berada atas di meja.

'tangan nya hangat' batin Jongin lagi.

**Dia pasti…**

…**tak pernah memikirkan ku.**

'menyebalkan!' kesal Jongin dalam hati.

…

"kurasa Chanyeol suka padamu, Jongin."

_Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!_

"dia memanggilmu 'Jonginnie'. Sering mengirin pesan. Kata nya, namamu mirip nama sepupu nya." Ujar Baekhyun tanpa rasa bersalah

"ja…" Baekhyun segera menutup mulut Jongin sebelum ia selesai berbicara.

"dengar! Chanyeol suka gadis berambut pendek." Ujar Baekhyun serius. Jongin mengernyitkan dahi nya.

"pendek?" tanya Jongin memastikan. Baekhyun mengangguk kan kepala nya.

"potong rambut saja. Mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu." Saran Baekhyun. Jongin membulatkan mata nya polos.

…

Jongin melihat pantulan wajah nya di kaca.

Ia mulai mendadani rambut nya. Mulai dari cepot, hingga kepang dua.

"tapi rambutku lama panjang nya…" eluh Jongin dengan kepala menghadap bawah, dan tangan yang bertumpu pada kaca transparan, yang merupakan bangunan sebuah _café_. Tepat sekali ada pramusaji dan pelanggan di balik kaca itu.

…

"_annyeong_…!" Baekhyun melirik ke arah suara yang sangat familiar di telinga nya itu. Bekhyun segera membulatkan mata nya saat sadar akan suatu hal.

"bohong…" muka Baekhyun memerah tak percaya

_Kyaa!_

"JONGIN!? KAU KENAPA!?"

_Zrrt_

"_annyeong_." Terdengar suara malas Chanyeol setelah sebelum nya terdengar suara geseran pintu.

"berisik nya…!"

Chanyeol melirik objek yang di depan nya.

_Bruk!_

"JONGIN!?" tubuh jangkung Chanyeol membentur pintu saking kaget nya melihat perubahan Jongin. Jongin menatap nya datar.

"rambutmu kenapa habis begitu!?" Chanyeol kaget setengah mati sambil berjalan pelan ke arah Jongin yang berdiam diri. Chanyeol kaget dikarenakan rambut Jongin, potongan nya berubah pendek seperti laki-laki.

"wah, wah! Drastis juga!" Chanyeol mendekat kan tangan nya ke arah Jongin. Jongin membulatkan mata nya, apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan pada nya?

"ah! Tapi…ng…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"manis juga. hahaha…manis!" sambung Chanyeol sambil mengacak surai hitam Jongin.

"lumayan…"

Jongin menyentuh rambut nya yang di acak Chanyeol. ia lalu tersenyum manis.

3 Bulan Kemudian

"hahaha! Chanyeol, ah!" seorang gadis berambut panjang di rangkulan Chanyeol tertawa pelan sambil merangkul bahu Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi dari nya.

"minggu lalu, ada siswi yang bilang suka pada nya. Mereka jadian…"ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap iba kepada Jongin yang terdiam.

Akhir Kelas II

_Sret_

Jongin melirik ke arah orang yang menggeser pintu dari lingkupan tangan ya dengan air mata yang membasahi wajah nya. Jongin mengangkat kepala nya untuk memperjelas siapa orang itu. Jongin lantas terkejut, dan mulai mengemasi tas nya.

"Jongin…?" mata Chanyeol membulat melihat wajah manis gadis itu berderai air mata. Jongin berjalan ke arah pintu, melewati Chanyeol yang masih terkejut.

"Jongin!" tangan Chenyeol terulur untuk menggapai bahu Jongin. Tangan Jongin terangkat ke udara.

_Plak!_

Mantel di genggaman Jongin terjatuh, di depan korban nya, Chanyeol. Jongin segera melarikan diri nya tanpa memperdulikan mantel nya yang terjatuh.

"aduh…" Chanyeol menatap kepergian Jongin di depan pintu. Pipi sebelah kanan nya memerah, akibat dipukul Jongin.

…

Jongin melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang masih tertidur dengan damai nya.

"_hey_, kerjakan soal nya." Jongin menggoyangkan pelan tubuh Chanyeol. tapi tetap saja dia tak mau bangun. Jongin beralih lagi ke buku _text_-nya.

"urgh! Susah menulis dengan tangan kiri." Eluh Jongin yang berusaha memakai tangan kiri nya untuk menulis. Sedangkan tangan kanan nya sedang menikmati hangat nya tangan Chanyeol.

.

.

"maaf ya." Ucap Jongin pada Chanyeol yang masih tertidur dengan damai nya.

Hari Pertama di Kelas III

**Mantelku ada di atas meja.**

"ah! Itu Jongin!"

"masih hidup ya?"

"curang! Liburmu panjang sekali!"

"pagi~" Chanyeol memberikan _v sign _nya pada Jongin yang terdiam di ambang pintu.

**Seolah tak ada apa-apa.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Libur musim semi, dia putus dengan siswi itu.**

"suhu nya 5 derajat."

"Jongin, sudah pukul delapan lewat."

"_eomma_, mana kaus kakiku?"

"tak ada yang dilupakan lagi kan?"

"Jongin, hati-hati!"

…

"aku lupa bawa buku _text_." Eluh Chanyeol. Jongin melirik ke arah nya.

"mau sama-sama?" tawar Jongin. Chanyeol melirik ke arah nya dengan senyum manis yang terkembang di paras rupawan nya.

"balasan yang kemarin." Jongin tersenyum manis mendengar nya.

"kelas tambahan nya…" Chanyeol bersuara

"ng?" Jongin mengangkat kepala nya untuk melihat Chanyeol

"…besok terakhir ya?" Jongin terdiam.

"besok ujian kan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menulis soal yang diberikan wali kelas.

"tak terasa." Jongin hanya berdiam diri sambil menatap paras Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"kau…lulus nanti, mau jadi apa?" tanya Jongin mencoba mencairkan suasana. Chanyeol melirik nya.

"ah~ aku berbakat sih. Susah juga ya…" ujar Chanyeol dengan segala rasa percaya diri di diri nya. Jongin mengernyitkan dahi nya.

"ha?" gumam nya.

"mungkin pelukis, koki, atau pemain _band_." Jongin hanya tertawa. "atau novelis?" smbung nya lagi. "belum tahu." Respon Jongin

"penata rambut?" Jongin menghentikan tawa nya.

"ah!? Jadi…?" pandangan Chanyeol berubah serius.

"hmm…anu…begini, kata nya, Sekolah Menengah Atas itu persiapan sebelum terjun ke masyarakat. Bagiku…Sekolah Menengah Atas berarti menikmati kekonyolan masa remaja untuk terakhir kalinya. Selalu bebuat konyol."

**Begitu…**

"semua tahu, rumahku salon. Kata nya, aku dimanja." Jongin membulatkan mata nya.

"tapi, bukan begitu!"

**Baru sekarang kulihat…**

…**wajah nya.**

"oh ya, Jonginnie," Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Jongin tentang diri nya.

"yah, soal sepupuku." Jongin melebarkan mata nya. "dia juga ikut kelas tambahan, keluarga bodoh nih!"

"**Chanyeol suka padamu…"**

**Apakah…**

.

.

.

.

.

…**itu benar?**

…

"Jonginnie, Jonginnie!" Jongin masih terdiam menatap mantel yang di _hanger _di depan nya. Tak memperdulikan panggil ibu nya dari bawah.

"Jonginnie! Sarapan! Ayo makan dulu." Teriak ibu Jongin dari bawah

**Mantel ini…**

…**selalu kusimpan…**

Jongin langsung mengambil mantel itu dan memakai nya. Lalu setelah mengemasi semua barang yang diperlukan nya, Jongin berpamitan pada ibu nya.

"Jongin, sarapan nya?"

_Ceklek_

Jongin membuka pintu rumah nya dan berjalan keluar. Ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda jangkung nan tampan sedang berjongkok di depan pagar nya sambil menggenggam sebuah boneka salju buatan nya.

"_annyeong_!" sapa pemuda itu, Park Chanyeol, ramah. Keluar nafas putih dari hidung nya. Walau begitu, senyum tak pernah luput dari wajah nya..

_Tap tap_

Mereka berjalan menuju sekolah dengan Chanyeol di depan, dan Jongin di belakang, kedua nya sama-sama diam, tak ada pembicaraan hangat seperti biasa.

**Tak berbicara apa-apa**

**Tak bertanya**

**Tak bisa bertanya**

**Tak bisa berbicara**

Kelas III-3

_Teng teng teng_

"ya! Kumpulkan dari belakang!" seru wanita paruh baya dari meja guru.

"huft~" Jongin membuang napas lega. "bisa tidak?" tanya seseorang, yang ternyata Park Chanyeol. Jongin hanya menatap nya tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun.

…

"Cuma kalian berdua?" tanya seorang pria muda pada Jongin dan Chanyeol. Sekarang jawal nya remedial Matematika.

"yah…" jawab Jongin malas

"hoahem~" Chanyeol menguap dengan tak sopan nya.

"cepat! Ini menentukan kelulusan. Serius dong!" remedial Matematika dimulai.

Pria muda itu bersandar pada jendela. Jongin dan Chanyeol duduk bersebelahan. Dengan pikiran masing-masing. Chanyeol yang berusaha menjawab isi lembar soal, Jongin yang asik merenungkan sesuatu.

"40 menit lagi!"

**Haah?**

"HUAHAHAHA!"

"!?"pria muda itu berbalik ke arah asal suara

"Chanyeol!"

"HAHAHA!"

"Chanyeol, kau kenapa?" seluruh penghuni kelas itu, kecuali si pelaku, Chanyeol, manatap heran pada nya.

"ini sedang ujian tahu!" muncul urat yang membentuk persimpangan di dahi pria muda itu. Tapi tetap saja Chanyeol tertawa dengan air mata.

…

"yang bersih ya." Seru pria muda itu.

"serahkan padaku." Chanyeol asik membersihkan kaca jendela kelas sambil duduk pada geseran jendela.

.

.

.

"KYAAA!" saat asik-asik nya membersihkan, Chanyeol malah terjungkang ke samping, langit bebas. Untung masih bisa diselamatkan. kalau tidak, dia sudah benar-benar tidak ada akibat jatuh dari lantai 3 ini.

…

"Chanyeol absen ya?" tanya pria muda itu saat tak mendengar suara familiar salah satu siswa nya itu saat meng-absen

_Blam!_

Tiba-tiba lemari kecil di belakang pria muda itu terbuka, menampilkan Chanyeol yang terlihat kusut di seluruh tatanan nya.

"payah deh." Ujar salah satu siswa. Dia sedang bersembunyi ternyata.

…

Voli Kelas

"ayo lempar!" seru gerombolan siswa selain Chanyeol dari ujung kelas.

"siap?" Chanyeol mulai ancang-ancang membawa bola voli itu ke udara. Dan melemparkan nya kepada…

_Prang!_

"KYAA!"

"ah!"

…gerombolan di ujung nya. Setidak nya sebelum ia tak sengaja memecahkan lampu kelas.

"hihihi…" konyol, pikir Jongin. Ia lalu memulai menulis sesuatu dikertas yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali. Tapi tak jadi karena ia segera melemparkan pandangan nya pada pemuda disebelah nya, Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat serius, dapat terlihat dari sorot mata nya. Ia kini tak mengerjakan isi lembaran soal nya, seperti nya sudah selesai.

"30 menit lagi!"

**Hari ini…**

…**kali terakhir…**

…**aku melihatmu.**

**Semua nya.**

"ayo, ambil."

**Deg-degan saat undian tempat duduk.**

**Menganggu guru.**

"kena!"

"huahahaha!"

**Menyanyi bersama.**

"sing sing so! A sing!"

"sing so!"

**Tertawa bersama.**

"10 menit lagi!"

**Akan…**

.

.

.

.

.

**Lenyap.**

"ugh! maaf, Kebelet!"

_Blam!_

"hah!? Kok dia yang tegang? Bodoh!" ujar Chanyeol heran. Ia lalu memalingkan wajah nya ke arah gadis di sebelah nya, Jongin.

"bisa nyontek nih! Yang terakhir jawaban nya apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman bersinar nya.

"Jonginnie?" merasa tak ada respon, Chanyeol membuka mata nya yang menjadi sipit karena senyum lebar nya.

_Tes_

Mata nya langsung kaget saat melihat segaris air mata jatuh di pipi Jongin. Mata Chanyeol semakin melebar melihat tangisan Jongin yang semakin membasahi wajah nya.

"apa…" Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduk nya. "kenapa menangis?" tanya nya sambil mendekati Jongin. "lulus-lulusan baru minggu depan kan? Itu pun kalau lulus. Hehehe~" tiba-tiba terlintas di kepala Chanyeol. "kau menyerah!?" tanya Chanyeol histeris.

"TAK MAU!" gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang ingin menyentuh bahu Jongin segera terhenti saat mendengar teriak kan dari Jongin yang membenamkan wajah nya di kedua lengan nya.

"aku tak mau lulus! TAK MAU!" tangisan Jongin semakin histeris "Aku mau disini! Tetap disini…!"

"apa? Jangan ngawur…" mata Chanyeol tak sengaja melihat lembar soal Jongin yang belum terisi, nama nya pun belum dibuat.

"kau…KENAPA TAK MENGERJAKAN SATU SOAL PUN!?" teriak Chanyeol kesal. Ia lalu mengambil lembar soal milik nya dari meja. Lalu menghempaskan nya di meja Jongin.

"salin!"

"tidak!"

"AYO CEPAT SALIN!"

"tidak!"

"apa-apaan sih!?"

"menyalin punyamu pun tak akan lulus!"

"kau…!" Chanyeol menggeram tertahan "sini aku yang salin!" Chanyeol segera merebut paksa lembar soal Jongin, tapi ditahan oleh Jongin.

"hen…tikan!" Jongin berusaha melepaskan nya dari tangan Chanyeol "jangan!" Jongin berusaha merebut paksa lembar soal nya.

"henti…" tangan Jongin terangkat ke udara.

_Plak!_

Seperti kejadian masa lalu.

Jongin membuka sedikit mulut nya melihat memar di pipi kanan Chanyeol. ia tak sadar melakukan nya, berbeda dengan yang dulu.

"aku ditampar lagi!" Chanyeol menunjuk kan wajah kesal nya. Jongin melebarkan mata nya.

**Tak kusangka. Ternyata ia…**

…**masih mengingat nya.**

"kau ini kenapa sih!?" teriak Chanyeol dengan rasa kesal yang memuncak.

"suka uring-uringan sendiri. Ada apa sebenar nya? Apa yang membuat mu tak puas?" ujar Chanyeol "ayo, katakan!" lanjut nya. _Caramel _Jongin semakin berair.

_Tik tik_

Tanpa sadar, waktu berjalan. Waktu tak akan pernah menunggu.

"baik. kukatakan." Ujar Jongin yakin

"**mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu."**

"kata nya kau suka gadis berambut pendek. Jadi kupotong." Jongin menarik nafas nya.

"tapi kau malah jadian dengan siswi berambut panjang itu tiga bulan kemudian. Aku bisa bilang apa!?" dengan raut muka kesal, Jongin mengucapkan nya. Chanyeol membulatkan mata nya.

"**manis"**

"kenapa…" saat terdengar Jongin kembali bersuara, Chanyeol segera menormalkan mata nya. "kenapa kau memanggilku 'Jonginnie'? kenapa ramah padaku?"

**Kenapa tak bertanya apa-apa?**

"kenapa…" Jongin menutup mulut nya, berusaha menahan isakan nya. "kenapa kau tak sadar?"

**Padahal aku suka sekali padamu.**

air mata Jongin kembali mengalir di paras manis nya.

"eh? Tapi…kau…" Chanyeol menunjuk Jongin yang tak lagi terisak, walau air mata asin itu tetap mengalir di wajah nya. "memotong rambutmu demi orang yang kau suka kan?" tanya Chanyeol. Jongin membuka sedikit mulut nya.

"DASAR BODOH!"

"hah!? Apa…"

"kenapa tak berpikir orang itu kau!?"

"mana aku tahu! Kau pernah menamparku." Bela Chanyeol. "mana aku tahu…" ujar nya pelan. Jongin menutup wajah nya dengan kedua tangan nya, dan air mata yang mengalir tampak sangat jelas.

**Aku mengerti, aku yang bodoh! Aku salah mengartikan sikapnya.**

"sejak…dulu…hingga…sekarang…aku suka padamu…" masih dengan wajah yang ditutupi, Jongin mengutarakan isi hati nya.

**Sudah tiga tahun…**

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Jongin yang menyembunyikan wajah nya. Ia lalu menarik tangan itu perlahan, menampilkan wajah Jongin yang bergetar dengan mata tertutup dan derai air mata. Ia membuka mata nya perlahan. Chanyeol menatap nya. Raut muka Chanyeol berubah menjadi kesal.

"seharus nya itu kata-kataku. Bodoh…" ujar Chanyeol sembari menahan tangan Jongin dibawah. Jongin membulatkan mata nya. Chanyeol lalu mendekatkan wajah nya pada Jongin. Jongin segera menutup mata nya seakan mengerti akan apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

**Inilah…**

…**yang kunantikan, selama tiga tahun.**

Kedua bibir insan itu menyatu. Terlalu manis.

**Saat-saat seperti ini…**

"Jonginnie…" Chanyeol mengelus surai hitam nan pendek milik Jongin.

**penantianku selama tiga tahun**

_Teng teng teng_

Kedua nya membatu.

"KYAAA!"

"cepat salin! Mana tadi yang kau tutupi?"

…**tidak sia-sia**

…

Ruang Guru

"fiuuh~ lulus juga…" pria muda itu mengisap sebatang rokok sambil menaruh kedua kaki nya di geseran jendela dan badan nya bertopang pada sebuah kursi. Dan ia juga tengah memandang kelangit.

"tak terasa…"

…

HanRii'_s _curcol

Halo~ disini Loney, roger! -_-

Iya, boleh kok marah sama Rii, FF lain belum kelar udah ngepublish yang lain. #nyadar

Mungkin "The Apartement" bakal update Senin. Tapi itu baru mungkin! *dihajar* well, awal nya pingin buat pair nya itu HunKai. Tapi nginget perangai tokoh cowok nya, aku jadi inget Chanyeol. jadi lah ChanKai! dan, mungkin aku mau buat HunKai, ada satu cerita lagi di manga aku yang mungkin bisa aku ambil cerita nya. Tapi itu semua baru mungkin ya! *dikeroyokHunKaiShipper*

Fyuuh~ kalau ada yang gak ngerti, jangan tanya aku, aku juga ada sedikiiiit banget bagian yang aku gak ngerti. Mohon dipahami ne? *bbuingbbuingbarengAce*

Yosh! Curcol nya udahan aja deh!

"Gomawo yang udah Baca, Favorite, Follow, Review, Silent Reader, Numpang Lewat(?) dan semua nya! Bahkan yang baca summary nya, judulnya, ataupun lihat covernya! Juga yang kursor nya cuma numpang lewat di summary, dan judul ataupun cover. Gomawo!"

Ripiuw ditunggu! *Selca Bareng Ace*


End file.
